


Тик-так

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Доктор крепко цеплялся за эти звуки, позволяя им направлять его, задавать ритм, указывать путь. Бежал он вдоль линии времени, против нее или поперек, - они всегда были где-то там, на задворках разума, подгоняли, подталкивали, звали.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн – эпизод «Время Доктора», незадолго до окончания эпизода, перед последним возвращением Клары;  
> 2\. У автора кинк на тиканье часов, deal with it.

_Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так._

Секундная стрелка перескакивает от деления к делению, словно по кочкам преодолевая глубокое, бездонное болото безвременного хаоса. Она не сбивается, не запинается, не теряет равновесия - просто прыгает, не задумываясь об опасностях, которые может принести каждая новая кочка, каждая следующая секунда.

Повелители времени чувствовали движение времени, могли даже услышать его, каждый по-своему. Слышали не все - этот звук, который невозможно описать словами, ни земными, ни галлифрейскими, так прочно впился в их существо, что многие с годами перестали его замечать. Он стал обыденностью, как шум улиц, бормотание голосов, гудение компьютера. Они, кто существовал в таком единении со временем, отмахнулись от него и стали воспринимать как должное.

Другие слышали течение времени каждый по-своему. Одни представляли себе шорох травы, другие - стук клавиш. Романтики и офисные сухари, политики и солдаты. Ушас, наверное, слышала стройную капель вещества в пробирке. Мастер... что ж, годы показали, что он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что творилось в голове у Мастера.

Сам Доктор слышал тиканье часов - банально, да, но так. Он слышал его почти всю свою жизнь с тех пор, как впервые до его слуха донесся ровный перестук маятников и щелканье перебегающих от деления к делению стрелок земных часов. Он уже не помнил, чем представлялся ему ход времени раньше - с того момента это потеряло значение. Он слышал, как время перебегает от кочки к кочке, целеустремленно продвигаясь навстречу будущему.

Когда ТАРДИС ныряла во временную воронку, тиканье часов превращалось в лихорадочный перестук, вибрирующий, растянутый звон, который все ускорялся, становился все звонче, все надрывнее, чем быстрее и дольше метался корабль по ветрам времени. Вот почему в комнате управления всегда было так беспокойно, так шумно. Доктору нравился этот звук - какофония захлебывающегося в своем беге времени, словно сломя голову бежать по полю навстречу порывистому ветру и, почти взлетая от счастья, рухнуть в высокую траву. 

Иногда время двигалось медленно-медленно, почти застывая, и мгновение между _тик_ и _так_ растягивалось в вечность. В такие моменты Доктор останавливался, погружаясь в тишину, смакуя эти доли секунды и вместе с тем лелея приятно-острый страх, что время вот-вот остановится. Страх, конечно, напрасный. И когда тишина становилась невыносимой, стрелка невидимых часов Вселенной перескакивала к новому мгновению.

Они никогда не останавливались, и в этом-то и была вся прелесть. Доктор крепко цеплялся за эти звуки, позволяя им направлять его, задавать ритм, указывать путь. Бежал он вдоль линии времени, против нее или поперек, - они всегда были где-то там, на задворках разума, подгоняли, подталкивали, звали. Приводили туда, где он должен был оказаться. 

И, в конце концов, привели сюда.

 

Доктор отнимает часы от уха и, вздохнув, опускает дрожащую руку на колено. Отсвет камина падает на стекло циферблата, по которому протянулась тонкая паутинка трещины. Секундная стрелка, вздрогнув, остается на своем месте. Снова и снова. Дергается, словно не решаясь перепрыгнуть вперед.

Словно время остановилось. Остановилось для него - для Доктора, который всегда так любил его бег, любил бежать рядом, наполняясь счастьем и уверенностью. Время словно жалеет его, оттягивая тот миг, когда повелитель времени перестанет слышать тиканье давно остановившихся часов.

Часы молчат, но он все еще слышит тиканье Вселенной.

Глядя в ярко пылающее пламя камина, Доктор снова тяжело вздыхает и, нацепив разбитые часы дрожащими, непослушными пальцами на запястье, привычно поворачивает циферблат на его внутреннюю часть. Пульс времени рядом с его пульсом.

Возможно, завтра он наконец перестанет слышать перестук легких молотков времени. В конце концов, он уже достаточно стар. Но сегодня у него есть планета, город и люди, которых нужно защищать.

Опираясь на трость, Доктор поднимается и, покрепче запахнув толстое пальто, выходит за дверь. Город Рождество встречает его белоснежной тишиной и крепким морозным ветром.

Время продолжает отбивать свой стройный ритм.

_Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так._


End file.
